To perform current testing of a predetermined circuitry such as a semiconductor integrated circuit, a conductive contact unit has been used that contains at predetermined positions a plurality of conductive contacts (contact probes) corresponding to external connecting electrodes provided in the circuitry. Such a conductive contact unit includes a conductive contact holder formed with an insulating member for containing the conductive contacts. To improve the position accuracy of conductive contacts contained in such a conductive contact holder while maintaining the strength of the conductive contact holder itself, a technology is disclosed that forms a holder member, made of a synthetic resin, as an integral unit with a metal plate incorporated therein (for example, see Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 3500105